As Time Moves On
by Mooing Bunny Rabbit
Summary: What if Kenshin, Kaoru, and Tomoe where at childhood friends? What if Tomoe never died? What if Kaoru suddenly moved away? Well welcome to my story. Years later kenshin is engaged to Tomoe and Kenshin recevies a little special renuion.
1. Progloge

(I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…. v.v… He owns me. : ) )

..: As Time Moves On :..

**The Dream**

"_Kenshin! Come on! You have to help Tomoe-Chan and I build sand castles!" An angelic voice came from a lavender colored sand-box. Two girls, the ages 5 and 6, where playing. The angelic voice came from the one with long raven black hair and deep, loving, gorgeous, sapphire colored eyes filled with a longing of… Of what? Of something… But what was it? Her off white kimono with scarlet colored flowers and obi to keep it together was filled with as much sand as her little peach colored bare toes, her hands beckoning the firey-red to join them. Kenshin knew who she was in almost a heart beat, it was Kaoru-Dono. The girl next to her was a year younger _(A/N: In this story here, Kaoru is a year older, I don't care what any one says. ) _and her jet black hair fell into her face and covered her beautiful chocolate colored eyes, her skin was paler and she seemed shyer. Her kimono was the opposite of Kaoru's, red with white flowers and obi and was filled with as much sand as Kaoru's. At first Kenshin thought it was Kaoru's twin, but then he knew, it was Tomoe-Chan. But this was weird, usually Kaoru was the shy one and Tomoe was the more talkative one. Nonetheless, little 8 year-old Kenshin crawled to the sand-box and made sand castles with them until he herd a moving van. He looked up and seen two men moving every thing from Kaoru's house, when he looked back at the sand-box she was no longer there, but in the truck waving at him crying her voice came out once more, "Kenshin! Kenshin I'll be back! Don't forget me!" Kenshin's little arms flew up as he raced to catch up to the van but it was too late. Kaoru's face was still etched into his memory. He turned around and there stood a laughing Tomoe. He started to say something, "Honey…" he herd her say, "Kenshin, honey, get up…" Huh?_

Kenshin opened his soft amethyst toned eyes and gazed into someone's deep, beautiful chocolate colored eyes. They where Tomoe's. Soon soft lips gently caressed his and after she kissed him Tomoe's lips where turned upward in a petite smile.

"Good afternoon, Kenshin" she lifted from his futon and kneeled next to him, she was in a sky blue kimono with silver stars brushing the bottom of her kimono and sleeves. 'What's she doing here?' Kenshin thought, still foggy from waking up. 'Oh yeah, Tomoe-Dono is Shinta's fiancée, that's she is.'

"Good mor- I mean afternoon, Tomoe-Dono. How come you didn't wake me up earlier?"

Her smiled dropped at 'Dono' and she sighed. "Kenshin, how many times have I told you not to say 'Dono' after my name? And I didn't wake you up because you looked so peaceful sleeping." After that her smile returned.

"Kenshin is sorry, that he is." Kenshin stood and the covers fell from his figure. He made his way into the kitchen and seen that breakfast was already made, Rice balls and Miaso soup. Kenshin let out a little chuckle, Tomoe always made this. He grabbed a few rice balls and filled a bowl with the soup as Tomoe came to him and slid her arms around him (A/N: I don't know how she would act so I'm making up what ever pops into my head) and her gold engagement ring shined around her finger, it was a sapphire color that reminded him of Kaoru, and there where little diamonds around the ring. He smiled and turned so he could face her. Soon after that, someone knocked on the door. Tomoe let out an exasperating sigh and slipped out of his grasp and opened the door, when she opened it her mouth dropped and her eyes widened. It was none other than……..

* * *

Heh, heh, heh. Cliffie! So how was it so far? I think it was a little sappy…O.o God I wanted to puke. I hate Tomoe. Despise with all of my heart! So who's at the door? –Bum bum bum- I just got off grounding today I'm so happy. And I get my room back today! And I get my computer and my computer desk back in! –huggeles computer- Yeah… So Uh review and make me happy! If I her 4-5 reviews I'll continue the story! Oh yeah and if anyone wants to role play (Bleh, I am literate xD ) or just wants to talk, IM me (aol/aim) at Nyozekabunny150 Untill next time my friends! 


	2. The Down Town Center Bar

(I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…. v.v… He owns me. : ) )

* * *

..: As Time Moves On :..

The Down Town Center Bar

Sanouske Sagara. Sanouske stood in the doorway a stupid grin on his face. Tomoe gave a growl and disappointing, wicked look, which made Sanouske laugh. She didn't approve of him much. He smoothed his spiky brunette, 'Rooster hair' back and the crimson headband, closely resembling Kenshin's hair color, slipped down and it looked as if he was wearing a necklace. He pushed it up and shifted, still with the dumbfounded grin on his face. Kenshin raised an eyebrow, Sanouske and Kenshin where friends ever since the beginning of Middle school, and really close ever since then. Knowing Sano, he either wanted money, food, or he met another 'pretty lady.'

"Oi! Kenshin, they hired a new worker at the Acabeko!"(spelling?) His smiled grew wider and he jabbed Kenshin in the ribs with his elbow.

Yup… Of course.

"Sano, how many times do I have to tell you I-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Your engaged," Sano pretended to swoon "but who wants to be engaged to an ice cold bitch like that? And plus… Your _engaged_ not married." Sano mimicked Tomoe and gave an ice-cold rejection stare. Kenshin shook his head.

"That's what you said and look where it got you now." Kenshin smirked, her always got him there. Megumi-Dono was Sano's wife until she left him because he gambled and drank too much. Sano shook his head and pretended to be hurt but then patted him on the back.

"That's alright, I never liked the fox anyway… And that's why where going to the Acabeko for dinner! Your treat of course." Sano piped up while digging through the fridge, he chewed on a fish bone that he found. Tomoe walked into the kitchen with her hands on her hips.

"Free loading bastard… where are you taking Kenshin?"

"Look princess ice bitch, Kenshin is willingly _going_ with me to the Acabeko. I'm not_ taking _him anywhere."

This made Tomoe even madder and she wasn't about to let him win. "No, he's not going with a free loading asshole like you, and then you stick him with the bill? No, absolutely not."

Sano smirked, another battle for him to win. "Kenshin's coming with me because he doesn't want to stay with a control whore and he's coming with me to get a new, sexy, gorgeous, fiancée."

They both looked at Kenshin and his eyes widened.

"Oro, this one will go with Sano, that he will, but Sesha will not be looking for a new girlfriend, this I won't." he nodded his head and closed his eyes.

Tomoe started in disbelief and looked as if she just got shot in the chest. Sano, on the other hand, smiled and brung is elbow into his side and yelled a silent yes. He won. Tomoe closed her eyed and grit her teeth and turned and stormed off and started to curse under her breath.

Sano looked around at his friend's house. "Oi, why do you keep your-self in the past? It's 2000, you guys don't even own a computer."

Kenshin hated to admit it. Its not that he couldn't afford it because he certainly could, he was a doctor. But they did stay in the past. He couldn't help it, he liked it that way. His house was occupied with paper doors and old artifacts that where past ancient. Probably the only 'up-to-date' things in his house where electricity, a phone and cell phone, a fridge, a phone and 2 cars. Sometimes he liked to bury his head in the past and live the old days again.

Kenshin ran his fingers through his long fiery red hair and opened his eyes. "What time is it?"

"1:30… By the way, did I interrupt anything…?" Sano nodded to his bare chest and messy hair. Kenshin, for a second, staggered and then he held up his hands and shook his head rapidly. "No! No, I didn't do anything, that I didn't!"

"Alright, alright…" Sano smirked and threw him his cell phone. "You forgot this at my place, quit leaving it places and call when you're ready. And don't wear that stupid samurai outfit."

Kenshin stood by a light post near his house, a dark blue sun roofed probe and a white mini-van where parked in the driveway. He looked at his watch one more and it read one more minute than the last time, 9:25. He started to wonder if Sano wanted him to meet him there. With out a second thought he trawled his keys from his cargo kaki pants and jabbed them into the probe door and turned on the car. He backed out of the driveway and took the fastest way he knew downtown. He checked his rear view mirror. Who in the world…?

A lady in the next lane zoomed up next to him. For a moment he thought it was Tomoe because of the long black hair. He kept glancing from her to the road and then she looked at him with dreamy blue eyes. But in another moment, due to her breaking the speed limit, she was gone.

10 minutes later he was in front of the Acabeko. As soon as he walked in, Sano waved him to the bar. As Kenshin took a seat and Sano slightly fussed about how he didn't call and thought he ditched. As he nodded his head and said sorry, the lady with the black hair smiled at the both of them. She wore a black scoop neck black short sleeve shirt and her raven black hair into a ponytail, her pants where baggy and black as where her satrapy sandals and a maroon 'waitress apron' sat hugging her waist. Kenshins' mind ran as he seen her and almost lost the though of Tomoe. 'Who is this woman? She reminds me of…'

Kenshins thoughts where broke when her voice reached his ears and rung through his head.

"I'm Kaoru, I'll be your bar waitress this evening. Can I get you boys anything?"

* * *

Yay! She's finally entered the story as a character! I'm sort this took so long to put up! I guess you could say I got a writers block… –lie- Ok I kept leaving my notebook in my locker...

**cool plot: **Thanks! To me creating Tomoe's character is like taking a bath in rat guts and millipedes, DISCUSTING! So that's how I'm going to make her… Mwhahaha.

**mzxBored: **Thank you! I always need an encouraging boost, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

**miboshilover: **Thank you also! Yeah, RK is awesome, exciting, addictive, and the guys are hot. XD Yeah I know, but I'm pretty sure I spelled 'Miso' Right o.o; I think

Thank you everybody and good night! R&R first, though


End file.
